The invention relates to a wheelchair comprising a base frame section with four wheels and a seat frame section for supporting a seat and a back rest, wherein at both sides of the wheelchair front and back rods are pivotably connected with the base frame section and the seat frame section, wherein an adjusting means is mounted between both said frame sections for adjusting the seat angle between minimum and maximum values, wherein at the minimum seat angle the front and back rods are directed obliquely towards each other.
Such a wheelchair is known for example from EP-A-O 329 002. At the minimum seat angle of this known wheelchair the front rods enclose an angle with the vertical which is substantially larger than the angle enclosed by the back rods with the vertical. Thereby the front side of the wheelchair will make a relatively large movement in vertical direction during adjustment of the seat angle, whereas the movement in horizontal direction is small. Because during this adjustment of the seat angle the back rest also pivots backwardly, the centre of gravity will become located in a less favourable position during the adjustment of the seat angle, whereas the upward movement of the front side of the wheelchair is not so pleasant for the user of the wheelchair.
The invention aims to provide a wheelchair of the above-mentioned type, wherein these disadvantages are obviated in an effective manner while maintaining a compact construction.